


You and I

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a serious confession to make, and Dean has a serious response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I received overwhelming love for ["Heart to Heart"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7427473) and several requests for a follow-up, so here we have it. Picks up right where "Heart to Heart" left off. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://brittywritesstuff.tumblr.com)!

“Sam?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I believe I’m in love with Dean.” The confession hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Sam’s gaze was fixed on Cas, whose eyes were cast downward toward his hands. “I know now, given your description, that perhaps I have been for some time.”

“Cas?” Cas looked up, and Sam leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He clasped his hands together, and flashed an easy, comforting smile. “You need to tell him.”

With a deep inhale and heavy exhale, Cas shook his head. “I understand enough to know that my feelings are not reciprocated, Sam. It’s not my intention to cause unnecessary tension, I just--”

“Cas.” Sam lowered his head, looking up at Cas with a grin. “ _Tell him_. Just trust me on this.” If there was one thing Sam knew better than anything on the planet, it was his brother. Dean tried to hold up his mask; his tough exterior, but that mask had slipped; it had cracked a long time ago. The lingering looks. The lingering touches. The way he fought with Cas so passionately, and lit up in Cas’s presence. Sam knew.

The tell-tale whine of the heavy bunker door echoed through the cavernous library. “I’m back. I got grub!”

Sam smirked, clapping a hand to Cas’s shoulder. “Good luck.” He stood, meeting Dean in the war room to tap him out of bag-carrying duty. Cas heard him whisper something to Dean before hurrying off to the kitchen.

“What’s the word, Cas?” Dean strode into the library with that patented Dean Winchester swagger, a charmingly smug grin on his beautifully freckled face as he shrugged out of his jacket. He settled himself in Sam’s abandoned seat. “Sam said you wanted to talk.”

Frowning, Cas avoided Dean’s gaze. Perhaps it would be easier to not look him in the eye. He always found himself getting lost in them; that vivid green that felt like staring endlessly into the beauty of a Monet. “Could we speak somewhere privately?”

Dean was surprised, but to Cas’s delight, was easily amenable. “Yeah. C’mon.” He led Cas to his room and closed the door after ushering the angel inside. “What’s goin’ on, Cas? You alright? You in some kinda trouble?” He crossed his arms.

Cas fidgeted with this jacket, forcing himself to avoid Dean’s pointed gaze. “One could, perhaps, classify this as such,” he mumbled.

“What?”

Exasperated, Cas huffed and finally looked up at Dean. “I was speaking with Sam earlier...”

“And? C’mon, man, this is like pulling teeth. Just spill.” 

“I came to the conclusion that I am in love with you, Dean.” For the second time that day, Cas’s confession hung in the air, echoing through the room. When Dean said nothing, Cas began to ramble, as if it would explain away his life-altering admission. “I asked Sam what it felt like to be in love with someone, and everything he described... It accurately diagnosed what I feel for you. With you. He encouraged me to tell you. He was adamant, in fact, though I understand my feelings won’t be reciprocated--”

“Cas.” 

“But I fear I’ve felt this way for some time. Years, even. When I found your soul, Dean, I... I’d never seen anything so beautiful. And as I grew to know you, personally, face-to-face, I--”

“Cas--”

“I knew my feelings toward you were different. Others could see it, I would imagine. But everything I did, it was always about you. For you. I suppose I see now that Hester was right--”

“Cas...”

“I was lost the moment I laid my hand on you. But I understand your preference for a female vessel--”

“Cas!”

Cas raised his eyes, only then realizing how close Dean suddenly was. He could count the individual freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. “Dean, I--”

“Shut up, Cas. Just... Shut the hell up.” He gave no warning before gripping Cas’s face and pulling him into a kiss. It was gentle and slow, like Dean was testing out the movement.

Cas let his arms slide around Dean slowly, his fingers gripping the material of Dean’s shirt. And when they parted, he breathed in, running his tongue along his bottom lip. He tasted Dean there: apple pie and whiskey; he had clearly made a stop on his grocery run. “Dean, that was--”

“Look, I’m not good with feelings and words and all that crap. Never have been. Never will be. But what you’re feelin’, Cas? You and me... I reciprocate it, okay? I reciprocate the hell out of it. We’ll figure the rest out. Like we always do.”

Cas could only smile then, and pull Dean in for another kiss, making a mental note to thank Sam later. Much, _much_ later.


End file.
